The Riordan files
by Simbylo
Summary: so basically...Annabeth has broke up with Percy...and Magnus needs help from Percy to complete his quest...this is my first time doing something without that much fluff...or none at all...I hope this will get as many viewers as my old stories tnx!
1. The Break-up

**DISCLAIMER :** Rick Riordan owns these characters not me

I. The break-up

Percy loved Annabeth more than anything…more than blue jellybeans, blue coke, and blueberry chessecake. Perhaps not more than blueberry cheesecake. But he still loved her…so when she broke his heart…it put him in a major blueberry cheesecake-eating-to-get-over-her situation.

(Now)

Percy : I am eating cake! Don't disturb me!

Jason : We know Perce…don't you wanna' go bowling? After all…it is Saturday bolwing night…

Percy : I. Don't. Care.

Leo : Come on Percy, we're meeting Annabeth's cousin Mag-

Percy : Shut up already! Enough Annabeth this, Annabeth that. I'm over her.

Nico : Wow…nice words. 'I'm so over her.' Don't try ignoring it Percy, just because she started dating a God doesn't mean that-

Percy : I. Said. ENOUGH!

Nico : Fine. Jeez…we'll meet him without you. Also…Apollo is coming with.

Percy : Hate you guys! (throws a crumpled piece of paper)

Leo : We have to go now…'Shots Fired!'

(door closes)

Percy : You can come out now Piper.

Piper : They're gone now?

Percy : Yes.

Piper : Ok…good. I need to go now…

Percy : (sighs) Bye…

(door closes)

Percy : (puts on headphones) Life…

Apollo : I'm sorry Perseus.

Percy : Get out of my room.

Apollo : I didn't mean to steal her…the prophecy…

Percy : Get the # %$ out! You said that prophecy, and I know you did it on purpose so get out!

Apollo : I'm really…sorry…

Percy : Sorry…means nothing.

(light flashes)

Percy : This is more drama than my daily self can take… (gets up) (walks outside)

Annabeth : Percy.

Percy : (stumbles) You…what are you doing here?

Annabeth : (shrugs) Apollo…he said he'd bring me where I needed to be the most.

Percy : (points to bus stop) I'm sure that's what you were looking for.

Annabeth : Percy just-please…listen to me…

Percy : A prophecy is a prophecy…so let it be…

Annabeth : Please…Percy…

Percy : (hails taxi) Sorry…can't talk right now.

Taxi driver : Where to?

Percy : Las Vegas…

Annabeth : What are you doing Percy?

Percy : Gambling with a lotus.

(So guys…tell me what u think of my pilot release and comment tnx!)


	2. The Lotus House

**DISCLAIMER** : Rick Riordan owns these characters not me

II. The Lotus House

He had only gone here once in his life…he never wanted to repeat yet here he was. A place unaffected by time…staying young for virtually forever. A paradise for those who have lost, who have suffered, who are crazed…Percy was checked on all three categories. He got the Diamond Rewards card.

(now)

Percy : Is that a VR room?

Bellhop: Yes sir. A lot of our facilities have been upgraded. Ah…this is your suite sir. Would you like sme complimentary lotus cookies?

Percy : (scratches his chin) I'll take a dozen. Make it four dozen.

Bellhop : That's great to hear sir! The *Lotus Hotel and Casino* thank you, and enjoy your stay.

(Okay…so for those who had no idea where Percy was till now…have to admit you guys should know…he is at that crazy-ass hotel/casino)

Percy : (closes door) Ah… (grabs telephone) Send me your finest Blueberry Cheesecake. Room 1721. Yes…I know that it's only for Sapphire Rewards…I know you can make an exception…or would you want the whole of this casino flooded?...thank you for your wise decision.

(next day : Annabeth's house)

Annabeth : I'm worried about him.

Jason : I'm sure he's ok…maybe he wants to beat up some corporate ass in that casino.

Nico : (shakes his head) You guys were lucky you got out of there alive. That place is the crappiest hotel in the world.

Leo : Do they have burritos?

Nico : Pretty sure…no.

Leo : I second the motion that it's crappy.

Apollo : I close the nomination.

Leo : Gah! When did you pop out of nowhere?

Apollo : I sleep upstairs.

Jason : I still have no idea why you ditched Percy.

Annabeth : I found no future in him…it was just like a Nico crush.

Nico : Hey!

Annabeth : I mean-

Jason : So you think Apollo has more of a future?

Apollo : (coughs) Right behind you buddy boy.

Leo : Ok this is way too awkward.

Magnus : Oh…hi guys. Did you guys cook any falafel?

Leo : I can cook you a tofu burger.

Jack : That sounds delicious.

Magnus : You don't have ears.

Jack : They're rune shaped.

Magnus : Uh-huh, just like your headphones.

Jack : Exactly!

Leo : Can the sword even eat?

Jack : I have an invisible mouth.

Magnus : Where?

Jack : You can't see it. It's also partially non-existent.

Magnus : (does slow clap)

Jason : So guys…who wants to play spin the sword?

Jack : Oooh! Me, me!

Jason : Ok! Get on the table, time to spin.

Jack : Wait, what?

Magnus : You're the sword, dummy.

Jack : Well…at least you'll feel like you got spinned.

Magnus : Wait, what-oh no…don't spin it!

Jason : Too late!

(later)

Magnus : I hate this game.

Jack : I feel like puking with my partially non-existent mouth!

Magnus : Why don't you have a mute button?

(so yeah…the last part made me start running out of ideas…so send yours!)


	3. The Hunt

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own these characters

III. The Hunt

(Annabeth's house)

Magnus : I really need to talk to Percy…isn't there anyway to contact him?

Jason : Is this about that quest?

Leo : The one about the nails?

Annabeth : Well, there is one way. (takes out a drachma) Do any of you know where to find a water sprinkler?

Apollo : No need for that, I have the Iris Hotline number. (takes out phone) (dials number) Oh! Hello Iris. Yes, we need to contact a certain son of the sea God…there's more than a dozen? Just call Perseus.

(a bright light shines) (shows Percy in a bed with Thalia)

Annabeth : Thalia?

Thalia : Hmm?-Oh what the fuck are you doing here?!

Percy : Don't worry Annie, we were just chilling here.

Apollo : Breaking your sacred oath?

Thalia : I-um-uh-I…I need to go… (runs)

Jason : Thalia! Wait, no!

Percy : Alright, who contacted me?

Magnus : It was me.

Percy : You must be the cousin…why would you want to contact me?

Magnus : I,uh…need your help…

Percy : Puh-lease…you're the cousin of the girl who's dating a God, why would you need me?

Magnus : It's a quest…about the sea.

Percy : What makes you think I'll help you?

Magnus : The prophecy is never wrong you know.

Percy : Did you have a prophecy?

Magnus : (pauses) Yes…as a matter of fact, yes I did.

Percy : And how did it turn out?

Magnus : Horrible.

Percy : See what I mean? So do what you have to do…I'll do what I have to do.

Annabeth : Have…or want?

Percy : A little bit of both.

Apollo : Goodbye Perseus. (waves hand) (image disappears)

Magnus : We can't just give up like that!

Jason : That means you don't really know us. We never give up, we're gonna' storm that casino, and take Percy.

Annabeth : And we'll make sure that Percy does some real good apologizing for that…

(So just keep reading guys! The next one will be good!)


	4. Revenge

**DISCLAIMER :** I do not own these characters

IV. Revenge

(Lotus Hotel : CCTV Room)

Guard : Zoom in on that hot blonde beauty…yeah…that's good.

Operator : Want me to use the HD?

Guard : Oh yeah, that would be perfect…

Operator : She's going to her room.

Guard : Well follow her!

Operator : She dropped her key…she's bending down…

Guard : Zoom in damn it!

Leo : How you like the show boys?

Guard : Huh? What are you doing here kid? Get lost!

Leo : Oh…I don't think so…

Nico : Tsk' tsk'…

Leo : Let's do this.

Guard : Security! Oh…wait I am secu-

Nico : (whaps him in the face with the hilt of his sword)

Operator : Please…don't kill me…

Nico : Show us the room of Perseus Jackson.

Operator : Gladly! That scumbag is threatening to flood this place if we stop giving him cheesecakes…

(shows Percy's room)

Percy : C'mere Thalia…

Thalia : You remember last time Percy…your blond bitch contacted you…

Leo : Oooooh…blond bitch…that hurts.

Annabeth : (whacks him in the head) I just got here after a bunch of deranged apes chased me after I bent down, and that's the first thing I hear out of you Leo?

Leo : Gah!

Thalia : Ok…I'll do it…

Percy : Glad to hear it! (unzips shorts)

Annabeth : Oh, fuck no. Call Jason, tell him his sister is about to give one massive BJ.

(Jason outside of Percy's room)

Jason : Motherfucker…you gonna' make my sis' give you a BJ? Bring it on… (zaps door with lightning)

Thalia : (stops mid-suck) Oh fuck…Jason I'm so so-

Percy : (straddles her head) Keep sucking you demented bitch!

Jason : You're gonna' receive a major beating Percy.

Magnus : I think I'm gonna' puke…

Percy : Then puke! Just not on the Persian rug or Thalia.

Jason : Fuck you! (charges with sword raised in air)

Percy : (raises hand) (water envelopes Jason)

Jason : Agh! Let go of me and my sister you asshole!

Percy : (raises Thalia) (pulls down her shorts) No can do.

Magnus : Ugh…Jack…go…

Jack : Sorry sir, sword fighting etiquette, never fight a man who is doing sexual things. It's just gross.

Magnus : When did you decide that?

Jack : (shrugs)

Leo : We just arri-Oh my Gods…

Percy : (bangs Thalia like a demon from Tartarus)

Thalia : Uhhh! Ahh! Ahhh-uhhh-ahahh! (has massive orgasm)

Magnus : Aw, fuck… (pukes)

Leo : (sends out flames)

Percy : (engulfs Leo in water)

Leo : Agh!

Annabeth : Percy! What are you doing?

Percy : What I need to do. (grabs his sword)

Thalia : (chokes) Grullf-agrughh-graauuu…

Percy : (laughs maniacally) (raises sword)

Jason : Percy!

Annabeth : No!

Jack : Wow that's one muscly hunk of sword.

Percy : (brings sword down)

(shink!)

Jason : (pukes)

Annabeth : Oh…my…fuck…

Leo : Awww, fuck….

Percy : Aahhhh…satisfaction…

Jason : For what?! Your biz was with Annabeth! Not with me!

Percy : You led her here…so you deal with the consequences.

Jason : I will murder you Perseus Jackson.

Percy : Oh, and Leo?

Leo : What?

Percy : Your sweet is next.

Leo : You motherfucker!

Percy : Hahaha… (shoves hands)

(entire room is flooded with water)

Operator : I knew I should have given him those cakes…

Percy : See you later…in her dreams…hahaha!

Leo : Noooo!

(so well…that's it for now…how did you guys like it?)


	5. Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own these characters

V. Sacrifice

(Leo's house)

Leo : Calypso? Are you ok?

Calypso : Of course, is there something I should worry about?

Leo : (sighs) Oh,no…of course not…

Calypso : Okay…

Leo : Wanna' um…make out?

Calypso : (blushes) Sure, why not?

Percy : I'd love to watch.

Leo : Fuck!

Percy : (grabs Calypso's arm) Yum…smells fresh…pure…virgin…

Leo : Fuck you! (throws a fireball)

Percy : (puts Calypso in front of him) Bad move cowboy.

Calypso : Aahhh! (gets burned in the chest)

Leo : Calypso! (looks at Percy) What do you want motherfucker?

Percy : To kill all of you…one, by one, by one…

Leo : All of us together…we'll beat you.

Percy : Oh really? Then where are they now? (laughs)

Leo : Curse it. (charges at Percy)

Percy : Ooooh…now this is nice. Two birds, with one…sword. (swings riptide)

'Clonk! Thud!'

Percy : Just like the old days…decapitation by sword… (wipes riptide on Calypso's dress) Now…who's next?

(Camp Half-blood)

Jason : Any word from Leo?

Nico : None.

Apollo : We should try checking out his house.

Jason : I respect is privacy.

Apollo : He could be dying right now.

Annabeth : Let's pay him a visit.

(phone rings)

Jason : I got it. Hello? Who is this?

Percy : Hello, Grace. Word on the street is, a fiery eruption went on at someone's house. Better check it out…

Jason : What?! Hello? Hello?

Annabeth : Why?

Jason : We need to get to Leo…now.

(well…how u like it folks?)


	6. Short Message from me

Guys thank you so much for supporting my fanfic, I will update as soon as tomorrow but there will be a few changes in my fic. This is due to a dilemma posted in the reviews section. The plot will still be the same, but my writing style will change. Oh and guys, stay tuned because on July 20 (Thursday in my country), it's ma' b-day! On the day after that, ill work double time on a big chapter. But for now im on break. See you fans soon!

-Simbylo (sis)


End file.
